


WEDNESDAY

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alex is adorable, M/M, Miles is sweet af, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: Alex and Miles are married and have a daughter. Both Miles and Emma are sleepyheads but at least Miles is happy to wake up on Wednesday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy this one-shot with Alex, Miles and their daughter <3  
> I apologize in advance for my English and my writing skills ;-))

Miles never heard the alarm clock except on Wednesday. Alex had always to call him again and again, shake him again and again, slap him hard on the shoulder, yelling at him and eventually catch him by one of his foot and drag him out of the bed. 

The fact that Miles was a sleepy head was well known by Alex and it had never been such a big problem for him but lot of things had changed in the past years and Miles’s attitude had become a real pain in the ass for Alex.

Six year ago Alex and Miles had told everybody they were in love and got married and two years later they had a beautiful baby girl named Emma; Miles was the biological father of Emma as the couple had decided to use Miles’ DNA for their first baby.

Life had changed completely since the arrival of the baby becoming even more chaotic and complicated than it already was but both men were outrageously happy and never regretted the decision.

 

Wednesday was Mile’s favorite day of the week because Wednesday was Alex & Miles’ day. It was the day they both decided do not work and spend the whole day together. It was not about just having time for each other, it was about giving each other full attention. After leaving Emma to the kindergarten, they usually had brunch in their favorite place taking their time, talking as two adults grown up men, enjoying each other’s company and attention. It was the moment they changed from ‘parents mode’ to ‘lovers mode’, the moment they forgot to be the fathers of a lovely girl and remembered to be Alex and Miles, two musicians in love with each other and with music. They usually spent almost two hours eating and talking about music and the other stuff that filled their days before Emma arrived and then they usually went for a walk or for some shopping before going back home and spend the rest of the afternoon in the bedroom. 

\--------------

It was Wednesday and Miles slowly opened his eyes at the sound of the alarm clock.

“Good morning love” Alex said staring amused at Miles struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Morning” Miles mumbled and with a huge effort, he rolled on his side of the bed and put both feet on the ground. His chest was still on the mattress and his arms were trying desperately to lift himself up and put himself into a standing position.

“You can do it, Mi.” Alex said with a gentle tone of voice, encouraging Miles to get up completely off the bed.

After few seconds Miles finally stood up and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower before going toward Emma’s room, get her dressed and ready for school while Alex prepared breakfast for her. They brought Emma to the kindergarten and had their brunch at their place and after a brief walk, they headed home as usual. Alex was already half naked the moment they closed the front door of their house and completely naked the moment he entered in their bedroom. Miles was following him picking up Alex’s dresses from the floor smiling at Alex’s enthusiasm.

“Your lack of nudity is quite annoying, Kane” Alex said looking at Miles still dressed, his hands not moving to take his clothes off.

“You’re always so impatient, baby,” Miles said in a husky, seductive tone of voice that made Alex turn on more than he already was. Miles took off his shoes and then started unbuttoning his shirt slowly, one button at time, making a show of it. 

“Better you hurry up or I jump off the bed and tear that fucking shirt apart,” Alex said a little bit frustrated. The sight of Miles doing such a show was really exciting but he could not wait a minute more to enjoy his man all the afternoon.

They had kept making love almost every day but obviously, as Emma was not a baby anymore, they had always to do it at night and being quiet was a very difficult task for Alex. Miles, missed Alex’s moans too and he could not wait Wednesday to make love to Alex without restrain, without fearing to get caught or interrupted by their lovely little child. Miles also loved to drive Alex crazy and making him plead to take him so now he was blatantly teasing Alex, driving the man crazy. He let his shirt fall down on the floor, his slender finger now busy with the belt, his eyes focused on Alex.  
“Miles, please!” Alex shouted, running his fingers through his hair in despair.

“It’s so nice to see you still want me like that after all these years,” Miles said without stopping the teasing, taking his time now to open the button of his jeans and pulling the zip down.

“I hate you, Kane”

“Yes, I see how you hate me, Turner” Miles said looking at Alex’s hard cock twitching impatiently.

“Fuck you” Alex said pouting and Miles finally stepped out of his pants and boxer.

“No baby, I am gonna fuck you”

Despite Miles’ rude statement, he was always sweet as he made love to Alex, especially on Wednesday. Miles worshipped Alex’s body taking his time to caress, kiss and bite almost every inch of it. Miles loved to bring Alex to the edge, make him sigh and moan and get totally lost. Alex was now begging Miles to be inside of him and Miles finally complied looking down at the man beneath him as he slowly pushed himself inside after a quite endless preparation.

“You’re so beautiful Alex” 

Alex let out a moan and his hands caught Miles’s neck forcing the man to bend toward him. Miles kissed Alex passionately and then his lips travelled down, placing gentle kisses along Alex’s jaw and neck before returning to the lips. Miles’ thrusts were slow; he pulled out almost completely, leaving just the tip of his cock inside of Alex before slowly thrust inside of him again, filling Alex to the hilt. Alex’s hips moved to meet Miles’ movement and Miles was mesmerized by the way his beautiful man was squirming under him.

“Oh fuck Miles!” Alex whispered as Miles changed his angle and with a thrust hit the right spot inside of him. Alex did not take much time to lose control on himself.

“YES, BABY, FUCK, YES MI.” 

The second thrust made Alex scream Miles’ name together with a -GOD, YOU’RE A FUCKING GOD- while with the third Alex was barely able to pronounce a -FUCK, MI- before rolling his eyes and get completely lost. As Miles felt Alex close, he took Alex’s cock in his hand and pumped it until they both came crying out each other’s names.

Miles collapsed on Alex’s sticky chest and let his head rest into the crook of Alex’s neck breathing heavily. After some minutes, he slowly pulled out and took something to clean them both before rolling on the mattress and take Alex in his arms. Usually, they said each other ‘I love you’ and then just simply lay there, cuddling, until they drift into sleep but this time Miles asked Alex something.

\--------------

It was Thursday morning and Alex woke up at the sound of the alarm clock. He turned toward Miles who was obviously sound asleep.

“Miles. Miles!” Alex called but Miles, as usual, didn’t make a move or let out a sigh that showed he had heard him.

“Miles honey, it’s time to get up” Alex said shaking Miles’s shoulder gently. A grunt escaped Miles’ lips.

“Five minutes” 

“Miles, come on, you have to wake up now or you’ll be late,” Alex yelled a little annoyed trying to convince Miles to get up. Miles grunted again and rolled on the opposite side giving his back to Alex and covering his head with the pillow. Alex began to get nervous.

“Miles, fuck! Get up now” he yelled snatching the pillow away from Miles’s hands. Miles turned toward Alex and without even opening his eyes, he grabbed Alex’s tee and pulled him toward himself for a kiss.

“There’s no time for sex now,” Alex said breaking the kiss and Miles chuckled.

“I didn’t want to have sex with you. I just wanted to shut you up” Miles said chuckling, rolling again on the other side and giving his back to Alex.

“Idiot” Alex blurted out and gave Miles a push with both his feet pushing him on the edge of the mattress and forcing Miles to get up instead of falling down on the floor.

“You have exactly ten minutes for the shower and wake the Sleeping Beauty up,” Alex said walking out of the room with a wicked grin. Emma was hard to wake up in the morning and there were no doubts that she had inherited his genes.

“Al, please, go and wake her up as I take a shower. It took ten full minutes yesterday and I bet we are already late.”

“No way. She’s a pain in the ass like you and I want you to know what I have to bear six days a week when I have to wake you up” Alex explained and walked toward the kitchen. Miles cursed and decided it was better to hurry up. The shower lasted just two minutes and after he put his clothes on, he strode toward the little devil’s room.

“Hi sweetie” Miles said sitting on the bed and placing a kiss on the girl’s cheek. Emma did not move.

“Honey, please open your sweet beautiful eyes” Miles said placing two fingers under her chin and giving her a peck on the forehead.

“Emma, sweetheart, you have to wake up” he said and he placed his thumb on one of her eyelid and opened it.

“Look at your beautiful daddy-prince charm” he said and she managed to crack a smile while opening his eyes.

“And I am your princess?”

“Yes, my beautiful princess”

“But I am sleepy, I can’t get up” she said pouting.

“I am sleepy too but you have to get up, honey”

“Two minutes, dad. Lay here next to me. Please, daddy” she said and Miles couldn’t resist those puppy eyes of hers so he lay down next to her resting his head on the pillow and they both closed their eyes. Ten minutes later Alex called Miles but no answer came and he already knew what had happened. He walked quickly toward the bedroom and he saw Miles sleeping peacefully on the bed next to Emma. He sighed deeply when he looked at the two cutie pies and he couldn’t help but take a photo with his phone before put on an angry face and awake them both.

“Get up!” Alex shouted and Miles startled together with Emma. Miles knew he was in trouble and dragged Emma out of the bed, vanishing with the girl into the bathroom. Alex took her dresses out of the closet and put them on her bed before going back to the kitchen and preparing a juice and some biscuit for Emma because no way she could sit down at the table and have a proper breakfast. They were already late and it was a shitty rainy day so the traffic would be worse than usual. 

 

Ten minutes later Emma and Miles were stuck into the traffic; a car accident did not let anybody move and Miles sighed.

“We’ll be late honey, I am sorry”

“We can’t be late, dad. Mrs. Sophie will be angry.”

“It’s not our fault; I’m going to explain her that there was a car accident”

“She’ll be mad at you”

“Don’t worry hon, daddy is a tough guy”

Twenty minutes later, they were still in the same place. Emma had finished her breakfast and was now singing with Miles. After ten minutes, cars began to move but when they arrived at the kindergarten, it was already fifteen past ten.

“Okay, honey, we’re here” Miles said turning his head back to look at a very worried Emma.

“I think it’s better we do not show up” the little girl said and Miles couldn’t help but think that she was really a little devil with the features of a lovely angel.

“Dad will be mad at me if we don’t show up”

“But dad mad at you is better than Mrs. Sophie mad at you” she explained him and Miles smiled. 

“Yes, you’re right. Mad dad is better”

“Let’s go and make him a surprise,” Emma yelled clapping her hands enthusiastically.

“He’s very busy this morning but maybe we can go in the afternoon, okay?”

“Oaky”

Miles pulled away from the curb; he was driving toward the supermarket when his phone buzzed.

ALEX: where R U?

Miles sighed as he read the message and, bracing himself, he called Alex.

“Hi Honey”

“School just called me you’re not there. Is everything okay?” Alex asked a bit concerned.

“Yes, there was a car accident and we just arrived few minutes ago but… I didn’t leave Emma there. I didn’t want to hear that fuc… uh Mrs. Sophia give me a lecture. Can you call back the school and inform them? Alex, you know she hates me so please…”

Miles was right. Mrs. Sophia hated Miles. Mrs. Sophia didn’t have a problem with gay couples having a child; Mrs. Sophia had just a problem with Miles. She was always nice and sweet every time Alex went alone to pick up Emma at the kindergarten and he had noticed the bad looks she reserved to Miles when they went to pick up their daughter together. Alex suspected that the woman was simply jealous but never told it to Miles as he wanted him being scared by her and consequently getting up in time to bring Emma to the kindergarten.

“Yes, okay, I call her. So what are you going to do?” 

“Now we’re going to the supermarket and then home”

“Okay. Do not forget my hair gel”

“It’s on top of the list. Love you”

“I love you too daddy” Emma shouted.

“Love you honey”

\-------------------

Miles and Emma did the shopping and then brought everything at home. Emma helped Miles to put everything away and then they prepared a cake sending lots of funny pictures to Alex who melted every time he looked at his phone. After dinner, Emma took a nap and Miles was busy with his guitar when Alex called.

“Did you leave a piece of cake for me?”

“Sure we did. But I can’t guarantee it will be still available in a couple of hours”

“Don’t worry, we’re almost done. Do you want to know what Mrs. Sophia told me when I called?”

“No”

“This time she had been very harsh, Miles. It’s better you find a way to cheer her up tomorrow morning,” Alex said in a serious tone trying not to burst into laughter.

“Okay, I promise I try my best”

“Good boy”

“Sun is coming out so later we’re going to the park. Maybe you can reach us when you’re done” 

“Okay, then. See you there. I love you”

“Love you Al”

\------------------

Alex reached Emma and Miles at the park around four in the afternoon. Miles was sitting on a bench keeping an eye on Emma while she was playing with some friends. 

“Hi Honey” 

“Hi love” Miles answered forcing himself do not kiss Alex who looked so hot with his black leather jacket and sunglasses.

“The rehearsal went well?”

“Yes, we are almost ready”

Miles noticed that Alex was a little tense but he was not sure if the reason was only the fact he was going to leave for three weeks for the Australian tour. 

“Sure you are ok Al?” Miles asked putting an arm around Alex’s shoulder gently stroking his arm.

“Yes” Alex said and he thought for the last time at what Miles asked him yesterday after they made love.  
################################################################################  
“Alex” Miles said looking down at Alex who was laying in his arms.  
“What?” Alex answered a little concerned because if Miles was speaking in that moment, it should be something important.  
“I was thinking that maybe it’s the right moment to think about having another baby,” Miles said in a sweet tone, his fingers running through Alex’s messy hair, playing with it.  
“Emma is four years old now and I think we shouldn’t wait more” he went on and he felt Alex stifling in his arms before he murmured an “Um, well”.  
“Hey just think about it. It’s not that we have to go and do it tomorrow. Okay?  
“Okay”  
Miles hugged him tight and placed a kiss on Alex’s temple. He was not angry or disappointed because Alex was a great dad even if he was less at home than he was. He knew that Alex was more tired and stressed than he was because Arctic Monkeys was a successful band all over the world and he could understand if Alex need to relax and rest properly when he was at home.  
################################################################################

“Miles, about yesterday…I hope it didn’t look like I didn’t want another kid around because it’s not like that. I love Emma more than my life and I never regretted anything…The fact is, well, look at her. There’s your DNA in that beautiful, nice, perfect, devilish, smart, sassy girl and hell, are you sure I can do it as good?

“What the fuck are you saying, Alexander? Don’t you dare to say something so stupid! I love everything of you since fifteen years and I can’t wait for a baby with your fucking genes in our life,” Miles said taking Alex’s hand in his and interlacing their fingers while a big smile illuminated his whole face. Alex almost blushed for Miles’ words and they shared a passionate kiss just with their eyes, waiting impatiently to be at home and share it with their lips while Emma was busy with his favorite cartoons. 

 

One year later, Miles and Alex’s house was more messy and louder than ever. 

Thomas had inherited such a beautiful voice from Alex that he had decided to use it almost twenty-four hours a day. The result was Emma waking up in middle of the night and crawling into the big bed, Miles bringing her back to her room and read stories to her until they both fell asleep while Alex fed Thomas and tried desperately to sing him to sleep. Sometimes Alex had not the courage to wake Miles and bring him back to their bed so the man ended up sleeping with Emma until Thomas woke the whole family again one hour before the alarm clock.  
The positive thing was that now Alex didn’t have to struggle to wake Miles and Miles didn’t have to struggle to wake Emma as Thomas was a perfect human alarm clock. Emma and Miles had also plenty of time to prepare breakfast as Alex was now busy taking care of the baby. 

Miles and Emma never arrived late at the kindergarten, indeed, they were always the first to show up and sometimes they had to wait into the car, singing, as the doors of the building were still closed. Unfortunately, this did not help Miles to win Mrs. Sophie’s heart as she kept on hating him but well, now Miles was 100% sure that it was just because she was jealous. She would never get over the fact he was the one who had stolen Alex Turner’s heart and married the man of her dreams.


End file.
